Mi Cumpleaños
by Phoenix Fire Girl
Summary: Es un día extraño... ¿¿¿han olvidado algo?... recordar puede ser más doloroso que el olvido… ADVERTENCIA YAOI Sip… es un KaixRayONE SHOT...


No es mi primer fic, sin embargo si el primero que me atrevo a publicar, ¿Por qué?, bueno por que los otros son muy largos y no están terminados, y como nunca se si los podría actualizar, pues no me gustaría dejarlos así como as

**ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO YAOI Y RAPE** (No molesten homofóbicos) no es un song fic, pero puse la letra de la canción por que fue la que me inspiró (He oído demasiada música de mi oto-san últimamente u), y con eso de que se acerca mi cumpleaños y generalmente todo mundo lo olvida, pues... mejor ya no digo nada, aquí esta esto... en fin basta de tanto bla bla y que comience el fic

Kai: Si que ya termine esta pesadilla ¬¬...

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, pero pronto, pronto, muajajajajajaja... o.O, digo (recuperando la compostura), no beyblade no me pertenece, ni la canción de Mi Cumpleaños de Hombres G

Kai: o.O

**---------------------Mi Cumpleaños---------------------**

Tyson, Max y Kenny hacían su acostumbrado escándalo y discutían por pequeñas trivialidades muy absortos en su mundo mientras Ray solo los observaba e intentaba seguirles el juego, era muy temprano, tanto que Kai aun no salía de su habitación

-¡¡¡Muero de hambre!!!

-Tú siempre mueres de hambre Tyson

-Calla jefe además Kai siempre es el primero en levantarse y ahora es quien mas se esta tardando

-Pero Tyson... tu fuiste quien nos despertaste a todos muy temprano por que te levantaste con haaaaaaaaaaaaambreeeee...- masculló Max con un bostezo al final

-Vamos Max, no es mi culpa que anoche no me hayan dejado cenar hasta llenar

-Pero Tyson, nos corrieron del lugar cuando acabaste con la barra del buffet

-¡¡¡Ray!!! Pero es su culpa, que es eso de que "todo lo que pueda comer" y a la mera hora nada de nada

-¡¡¡PERO TYSON!!! Tú nunca paras de com...

-¡¡¡QUIEREN GUARDAR SILENCIO!!! – Kai hablo con fuerza desde la puerta de su habitación, aun un poco desarreglado, para después encerrarse de nuevo...

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?

-Vamos jefe, tu sabes que esa siempre es la actitud de Kai... ¡es un completo amargado!

-Y tu un completo imbécil Tyson...- Kai salió de la habitación nuevamente totalmente arreglado y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de salida sin hacer caso a los demás

Todos observaron como Kai salía de la estancia azotando la puerta con fuerza

-Bien al parecer no nos va a acompañar a desayunar así que vámonos- Tyson tomó el brazo de Max y Kenny y los jaló hacia la puerta donde instantes antes había salido Kai- ¡Vámonos Ray!

Todos los chicos salieron del departamento, Tyson arrastrando a Max y Kenny y Ray siguiéndolos pero a la vez poniendo especial atención en buscar la dirección que había tomado su líder, finalmente logro divisar la figura de Kai un tanto distante "Vaya que camina rápido", pensó Ray mientras empezaba a quedarse atrás

-Ray apúrate

-Ya voy Tyson – el joven chino apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos

Al llegar a la cafetería los chicos entraron apresurados, pero Ray solo se quedó de pie en la entrada viendo hacia el lugar donde hacia unos momentos se había perdido Kai

-"Estoy seguro que le pasa algo"

-¿Te pasa algo Ray? – Max apareció frente a Ray

-No... no Max...

-¿Estas bien?

-Si... es solo queeeeeee.... "¿Por qué me preocupo por Kai?, tal vez deba buscarlo"... olvidé mi billetera en el departamento, iré a buscarla y los alcanzo en un momen...

-Ahhhh, si es eso, no te preocupes, yo pagaré tu comida y tú me la pagas después - Max tomo a Ray de la camisa y lo arrastro al interior del establecimiento mientras Ray solo ponía una cara de derrota

Un par de horas después los chicos habían regresado al departamento y ahora solo escuchaban a Kenny quien les mostraba algunos datos. Las fichas de información de los bladebreakers aparecían frente a ellos

-"¿Qué es eso?, no puedo creerlo", ya entiendo... - Ray coloco una expresión de sorpresa mientras observaba la pantalla de la laptop

-¿Ray viejo, enserio entendiste al jefe? – espetó Tyson con una cara de total sorpresa

-Oooh, ¿Cómo?

-Es el colmo, nadie me hace caso

-Tranquilo jefe, es solo que tú eres el único experto en estadísticas aqu

-Perdóname jefe es solo que...

En ese momento la respuesta de Ray fue interrumpida, la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver la imagen del chico bicolor empapado. Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación Kai observaba despectivamente a todos sus compañeros enviándoles una mirada de rechazo directamente a los ojos, pero al llegar a la mirada del chico chino la situación cambió, su mirada era diferente, también quería explicaciones, pero de una manera mas sensata, mientras las miradas de Kai y Ray se encontraron fijas en la del otro, la de Ray intentando pedir explicaciones y la de Kai, ¿Cómo saberlo?, no era novedad, eso siempre sucedía al encontrarse sus miradas parecía que el tiempo transcurriera lentamente, haciéndolo parecer una eternidad aun y cuando solo fueran unos instantes, un gigantesco rayo ilumino toda la habitación acompañado de su estruendoso sonido que hizo retumbar todo el lugar y reaccionar a los tres más pequeños

-¡¡¡Aaah, odio los truenos!!! –Kenny se escondió entre los cojines del sofá en que se encontraba

-Una tormenta, rayos, no podremos salir as

-Vamos jefe no tienes por que temerle a una tormenta

-Si todos estamos a salvo, incluyendo al amargado – Tyson dirigió una mirada acusadora a Kai quien lo ignoro totalmente y se encerró en su habitación – aah, ignórenlo, el señor simpatía esta indispuesto.

-Tyson no lo llames as

-¡¡¡Maaax!!! Por que siempre sales en su defensa

-Chicos, ¿no olvidan algo importante? – la mirada de Ray aun se encontraba clavada en la puerta de la habitación de Kai

-¿Importante?

-Las ventanas están cerradas – Tyson miraba desconcertado a Ray

-El jefe esta bien – Max veía al jefe agazapado en el sof

-La nevera esta llena... ooh genial...

-Todos estamos en casa

-Hoy no hay entrenamiento – Finalmente Kenny habl

-No veo que olvidemos algo Ray... creo que estas paranoico...

-Además Dizzi tiene toda la agenda controlada, si hubiera algo importante ella nos hubiera dicho...

-Si, nunca desconfíes de una bestia bit – Comentó, la bestia bit con presunción

-¿Están totalmente seguros que no olvidan algo?

-Por supuesto viejo, al menos algo importante no – Ahora Max observaba a Ray con inseguridad

-Si Ray, ya te lo dije, no estés paranoico – Tyson ahora parecía algo molesto por la actitud melancólica que mostraba Ray al hacer aquellas preguntas y que parecía deprimirse mas a cada contestación

-"Parece que no lo han notado" - Ray al fin decidió darse por vencido y cambio su actitud a una un poco mas alegre – Bien, como ustedes digan

Kai salió de la habitación con ropa seca, tan indiferente como siempre, se dirigió a la salida y abrió la puerta

-¿Vas a salir de nuevo?

-No es de tu incumbencia Ray... - Kai Salio nuevamente del departamento

-Ya dejo de llover – Max se asomaba por la ventana

-Olvídenlo... mejor comamos algo... muero de hambre

-Tyson, tu solo piensas en comida...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy es mi cumpleaños

Estoy sentado afuera junto a la pared

Hay una chimenea algunas tazas de café

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La discusión comenzó de nuevo entre los mas pequeños pero pronto se remedia para dar paso a un poco de paz, el clima enfriaba por lo que Kenny y Max encendieron la chimenea mientras Ray preparaba café y Tyson asaltaba la nevera, el tiempo proseguía con normalidad entre platicas, risas, disputas e incluso un poco de seriedad por parte de Ray lo cual no era notado por sus compañeros

Ray se acercó a la ventana y observó como Kai se encontraba sentado bajo un pequeño pórtico frente al departamento y al parecer hacia frío, pues se frotaba los brazos en intento de atenuarlo...

El cielo de nuevo parecía oscurecer, él observaba tranquilamente como las nubes se empezaban a acumular amenazando con desatar una fuerte tormenta, pero eso no le importaba, esta ocasión estaba bajo techo, tal vez el frío viento lo hacia estremecer un poco pero esas pequeñas molestias físicas no eran nada comparadas con sus recuerdos... en especial el último año...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El aire mueve el agua de mi soledad

Y algunas hojas secas que hacen ruidos al resbalar

Y algunos niños juegan a olvidar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-----------------Flash Back-----------------**

-¡¡¡Felicidades cumpleañero!!! Será mejor que te levantes ahora, ya sabes lo que te espera

Boris había entrado súbitamente a la habitación de Kai obligándolo a levantarse mas temprano que de costumbre

-"Estúpido día... de nuevo la rutina de cada año, el imbécil de Boris no me dejara ni un segundo" – Kai caminaba entre los pasillos de la abadía mientras se colocaba sus protectores y una chamarra ligera, hasta que llegó a la puerta que daba al patio de entrenamiento – "maldición, solo esto me faltaba", odio la nieve, "¿Cómo puede seguir nevando en esta época?, además aun esta oscuro, ¿Qué maldita hora es?" –Kai camino hacia el centro del patio y dio media vuelta hacia la puerta por la que había salido, vio hacia arriba del edificio y fijo su vista en una torre de reloj que se veía un poco a lo lejos - ¡¡¡Las 3 de la mañana!!! "Ese chiflado de Boris me quiere matar"

Las luces del plato de blade que estaba tras de Kai se encendieron sorprendiendo a este y un par de segundos después varios blades de origen desconocido volaron rápidamente hacia el lugar, no dirigidos al beystadio, sino directamente a Kai quien con agilidad esquivo unos y derribo otros al lanzar a Dranzer, pero eran tantos y lo habían tomado tan desprevenido que algunos alcanzaron a chocar contra el chico bicolor provocándole no solo dolor al golpearlo con fuerza, sino raspones y heridas hechas por las particularmente afiladas cuchillas que habían logrado traspasar su gruesa chamarra, sin duda alguna preparados especialmente para él

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan pronto como llegaron, el ataque de los blades cesó y una burlona risa se aproximo hacia el chico que miraba hacia todos lados con una mirada irascible

-Primera prueba Kai y no la superaste, ¿de verdad crees que puedas superar este día?

-hmf... has hecho esto por años... y sigo aquí... ¿Cuál seria la diferencia ahora?...

-Aun puedes darte por vencido Kai

-Olvídalo Boris, jamás seré tu juguete

-Oooh, mi joven aprendiz, tan seguro de ti mismo, como siempre, pero...

-¿Pero que?, habla de una vez

Boris se acerco mordazmente a Kai tomándolo desprevenido, sujetándolo de la chamarra y haciéndolo levantar un poco del suelo para después sujetarle fuertemente del cuello

-Feliz cumpleaños numero 13 Kai, espero que no sea tu número de mala suerte por que tu sorpresa este año, será tal que desearas no solo sea la fecha de tu cumpleaños, sino la fecha de tu muerte también...

Kai no podía articular palabra ya que Boris lo asfixiaba, lo único que lograba era soltar unas ligeras patadas que en nada inmutaban a Boris quien posteriormente arrojó a Kai hacia el centro del beystadio, despojándolo de la chamarra y alejándose rápidamente de ahí, para dar paso a mas blades de diferentes clases que atacaban persistentemente al chico

Las horas transcurrían algunas rápidamente, otras parecían una eternidad Kai era obligado a exhaustivo entrenamiento, atacado constantemente, dominado, no se le permitió probar alimento en todo el día ni descansar un solo segundo, ni siquiera para curar sus heridas que llevaban horas lacerándolo

Los otros chicos de la abadía, incluyendo a los Demolition Boys eran obligados a ver la humillación de Kai, Boris quería demostrar que ni el nieto del dueño tenía privilegios ante él, su objetivo era demostrar su insubordinación ante Voltaire, aunque en realidad sabia que al viejo Hiwatari poco o nada le importaba su nieto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tengo mi propia habitación mis árboles de invierno y mi valor

El mundo en el bolsillo pequeño de mi pantalón

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas horas después... una sombra caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, finalmente con mucho esfuerzo logro abrir una pesada puerta de madera y se introdujo en la habitación, con otro esfuerzo igual de grande la cerro tras él recargándose en ella, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y respirando agitadamente, cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida en el suelo sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, pero reacciono inmediatamente levantando la cabeza de golpe y abriendo los ojos a mas no poder, tomando fuerzas se levanto del suelo y camino con dificultad hacia otra puerta de la habitación introduciéndose en ella, era un pequeño baño, con poca iluminación. Estando ahí se despojo de sus ropas dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, su piel mas pálida de lo normal e incluso con un tono azulado, mostrando así la baja temperatura que poseía, cientos de moretones y raspones envolvían su cuerpo y algunas heridas considerables derramaban gran cantidad de sangre que se hacia camino a través del cuerpo del chico hasta llegar al suelo para dejar evidencia del mal estado en que se encontraba, finalmente entro en la pequeña regadera del baño abriendo la llave para sentir como la helada agua golpeaba su cuerpo tan frío que incluso la sentía caliente, cada gota de aquel elemento arrastraba consigo la sangre que rodeaba el cuerpo de Kai y un poco del dolor que las heridas producían también

Termino de bañarse, había obtenido un poco de fuerza al recuperar temperatura, salió del baño envuelto en una toalla abrió un cajón lleno de vendajes y gasas para curar sus heridas posteriormente se vistió ropa limpia y se arrojo exhausto en la cama, su estomago le reclamaba comida, su cuerpo descanso, pero sobre todo sus ojos le reclamaban llorar, cosa a la que no cedería, no le daría el placer a Boris de verlo derrotado... un año mas había pasado y de nuevo lo había soportado

Boris entró sorpresivamente a la habitación

-Nunca habías fallado tantas pruebas como hoy Kai

-¿Que quieres ahora Boris?

-Solo me preguntaba ¿tuviste suficiente?

-Tus estúpidas 'pruebas', me importan poco...

-Bien Kai me agrada tu obstinación, pero...

-Habla de una vez

-Te lo advierto, la prueba de hoy no fue un castigo, simplemente el cambio del nivel de entrenamiento, te espera lo mismo de ahora en adelante, así que acostúmbrate

-¿De que rayos hablas?- Kai intentó levantarse de la cama pero no pudo mas que ponerse de pie para después caer de rodillas junto a esta

-Valla valla, miren nada mas estas justo donde te quería... - Boris se acercó lentamente a Kai con una mirada maliciosa, se inclinó frente a él y lo tomó del rostro lo obligó a verlo - ¿estas listo para tu regalo Kai?, por que de esta no podrás escapar...

**-----------------Fin Flash Back-----------------**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero hace tanto tiempo que no he visto el mar

Que a veces tengo ganas de llorar

Hace frió aquí fuera... tápame

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquellos recuerdos nublaron su mente y cada sensación de ese día retornó a su cuerpo, ausentándolo del aquí y el ahora... y haciéndolo recordar también los sucesos mas alejados de su vida, aquel lejano día, el primer cumpleaños que recordaba, su cuarto cumpleaños, en el que creyó ser feliz, pero que desafortunadamente al final se nubló, tras, ese mismo día, ser alejado de su hogar y llevado a la abadía por su recién conocido abuelo y a partir de entonces sufrir el mismo castigo año tras año, siempre con dolor y crueldad por parte de todos

Un chico de coleta salió del departamento, llevaba en las manos una larga chamarra negra

-¿Kai?

-... - no recibió respuesta por parte del ruso

-Kai ¿te encuentras bien?

-...

La mirada de Kai se encontraba perdida en algún punto muerto, su cuerpo no producía movimiento alguno mas que el de un ligero respirar, se rodeaba a si mismo con los brazos minimizando el frío, y una extraña humedad empezaba a aparecer en los ojos de este, Ray paso su mano una y otra vez frente a Kai sin reacción alguna

La preocupación del chino incrementó, colocó la chamarra sobre los hombros de Kai y se inclino frente a él tomándolo suavemente del rostro para hacerlo reaccionar y lo consiguió, las calidas manos de Ray sacaron a Kai de su trance

-¿Ray?

-¿Kai, te encuentras bien?

-Mi vida es una mierda – una ligera lagrima fue derramada por Kai, los ojos de Ray tomaron una actitud de sorpresa, y Kai al mirar esto reaccionó de manera automática, aquella extraña sensación atravesó su cuerpo y no pudo mas que abrazarse a Ray y dejar correr un par de lagrimas mas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy es mi cumpleaños estoy sentado afuera junto a la pared

El chico tan simpático que chiste tan gracioso cuéntalo otra vez

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-----------------Flash Back-----------------**

-¿De que rayos hablas?- Kai intentó levantarse de la cama pero no pudo mas que ponerse de pie para después caer de rodillas junto a esta

-Valla valla, miren nada mas estas justo donde te quería... - Boris se acercó lentamente a Kai con una mirada maliciosa, se inclinó frente a él y lo tomó del rostro lo obligó a verlo - ¿estas listo para tu regalo Kai?, por que de esta no podrás escapar...

La mirada de Kai se llenó de miedo, un profundo terror se apoderó de él paralizándolo totalmente, lo que sucedió aquella noche no era la primera vez, Kai retomaba sus anteriores recuerdos, aquellos donde él, pequeño y débil no rivalizaba con la fuerza de Boris, no pudiendo evitar aquel acto que detestaba y que lo despojaba de toda su dignidad

Hacia mas de un año que no lo había permitido ya, su fuerza se había incrementado lo suficiente como para poder evitarlo y desde entonces Boris había tomado represalias mas severas contra él, pero no se rendiría, por mas que lo torturara no consentiría que volviera a suceder o al menos ese era su pensamiento todos y cada uno de los días en que sentía que su cuerpo no lo soportaría

Esa ocasión, Boris lo había conseguido, su fuerza no le alcanzaba ni para lanzar un gemido, la ansiosa lengua del viejo recorría el desnudo cuerpo de Kai, y arrancaba con fuerza los vendajes provocándole dolor, lamía insistentemente las heridas aun sangrantes y mordía fuertemente las zonas no afectadas intentando dañarlo por completo, Kai no podía mas que hacer gestos de repudio ante aquello que no podía evitar, aquellas acciones incitaban al viejo a continuar y por primera vez, lo notó, Kai ahora era lo suficientemente grande para soportar, años atrás el pequeño Kai no habría resistido que lo penetrara, pero ahora era mas grande y consecuentemente su entrada también, su mirada destello maliciosamente y Kai lo advirtió provocándole aun mas terror que antes, el chico trataba de obtener fuerzas, pero todas aquellas acciones lo cansaban mas, Kai dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros, ni siguiera podía emitir gemidos, el intenso dolor de ser penetrado por Boris, el asco, su pánico ahora era tan grande que finalmente sucedió, sus ojos cedieron ante aquel deseo que llevaba reprimiendo tanto tiempo, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su expresión era tan dolorosa que provocó mas excitación en Boris, que ahora arremetía contra Kai sin consideración alguna, entrando y saliendo cada vez con mas fuerza, hiriendo a Kai y este ultimo solo intentaba no perder el cocimiento pues le iría peor, ya lo había experimentado...

Boris sació su deseo y se retiro de la habitación dejando a un muy lastimado Kai

-Ahora si descansa Kai, por que mañana el entrenamiento empieza temprano y si no vas, sabes lo que se pensará...

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que Kai pudiera moverse al salir Boris de la habitación, podía quedarse ahí sin mover, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, no podía descansar hasta que desapareciera todo rastro de esa mala experiencia de su cuerpo y su habitación, se baño nuevamente, curo sus heridas, limpio todo, y finalmente se recostó para dormir aunque fuera un par de horas, era avanzada la madrugada y no tardaría en llegar la hora de entrenar, y por supuesto no podría faltar si no quería que todos en la abadía pensaran que había sido tan débil para no soportar el castigo, después de todo, era Kai Hiwatari y jamás se mostraría derrotado por Boris...

**-----------------Fin Flash Back-----------------**

Este y muchos pensamientos rondaban su mente, sin embargo el que mas se había repetido siempre era una sencilla pregunta

-"¿Acaso mi vida es una broma?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Te escucho suavemente por que se acaba el día

Me duele más cada peldaño de mi vida

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Te encuentras bien ya?

Las palabras de Ray hicieron reaccionar a Kai quien al volver a la realidad se encontró entre los brazos de Ray, tras varios minutos de llorar sobre el hombro del chino, la respiración de Kai ahora era tranquila, Ray no había hecho nada mas que esperar a que Kai se calmara y Kai no había dicho ni una sola palabra o hecho un solo movimiento, solo estaba ahí abrazado al chino sumido en sus pensamientos intentando comprender que le había ocurrido

-¿Me contaras ahora que te sucede?

-Ray yo... no puedo...- Al decir esto se separo de Ray y observo sus ojos

-¿Por qué no? – Ray mostró una mirada de ternura e incertidumbre que hizo a Kai sentir un escalofrío provocándole desviar la mirada

-Por que no son cosas que te importen, no me comprenderías - articuló aquello para si mismo en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para Ray y su mirada se cristalizo nuevamente, pero, para evitar que Ray lo viera llorar de nuevo, se puso en pie dispuesto a irse

-¡¡¡Escúchame Kai!!! – Ray sostuvo a Kai del brazo y se puso de pie frente a él viendo sus ojos- No se si te comprendería, pero sí me importa, tú me importas...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, hoy es mi cumpleaños... felicitame

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray se quedo sin palabras no comprendía por que había dicho aquello y se sonrojó en extremo al igual que Kai y ambos evadieron sus miradas nuevamente, Ray aun sostenía el brazo de Kai por lo que deslizo suavemente su mano hacia abajo para dejar de hacerlo, pero al llegar a la mano de Kai este sostuvo la mano del chino evitando perder el contacto y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ray, se vieron fijamente esta vez no se evitarían. Lentamente Kai acerco su rostro al de Ray y unos milímetros antes del contacto escucho el susurro de Ray

-Te amo Kai

Sus labios se unieron en un delicado beso al que Ray aplicó ternura y Kai pasión, un beso que no duró mucho pero lo había dicho todo, lo había expresado todo, se separaron lentamente y habiendo hecho aquello ambos tomaron asiento nuevamente, ninguno expresaba palabra alguna pero ambos miraban el horizonte despejado a lo lejos, y como resplandecientes rayos tornaban las nubes en tonos rojos y amarillos, sus manos aun se encontraban entrelazadas

-¿Y bien me contaras ahora que te sucede? - Ray volteo hacia Kai para encontrarse con aquellos ojos carmín

-Si... pero no ahora

Kai esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, una que jamás le había mostrado a nadie, pero que era sincera y calida y que seguramente precedía a muchas otras que le demostraría al chico de ojos ambarinos

-Feliz cumpleaños Kai - Ray correspondió a la sonrisa y con un calido abrazo terminó el espacio entre ellos...-Te amo Kai, lamento no haberte echo un regalo – murmuró a su oído

-No importa... tu eres el mejor regalo...

--------------------**Fin--------------------**

Kurisu: Por favor, no nos hagamos tontos, si leyeron esto y llegaron hasta aquí, dejen reviews, se aceptan felicitaciones, regalos, halagos, criticas, insultos (aunque yo advertí del contenido ¬¬), de todo menos virus . , (cargando un H&K PSG-1)

Bryan: ¿Entendido?... nada de virus... ¬¬... (Sacando un Barrett)

Kai: O.O...

Ray: -.-u... je je je, "¿Dónde me vine a meter?", por favor dejen reviews... (Agitando una bandera blanca)


End file.
